game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gaia/Transcript
Cutscene Mission The screen is white. A faint and brief sound of an airplane is heard. Velasco: Hilsher, we just landed. We're on site. The HUD of Dalton appears as he walks out of the plane bridge. The sun blinds his vision, making him put on some shades. He and Velasco are both in civilian clothes. Hilsher (Radio): Copy that, Velasco. I'll send you the license plate of the car. He is parked up front of the terminal. Velasco: Copy all, Velasco out. "Gaia" May 11, 2018 Papeete, Tahiti, French Polynesia Corporal I. Dalton They walk to the security port, waiting in line to pass. In the background you can hear the person of passport control shout next a few times. Velasco: *Huh* The fact that we are about to walk through with fake names is laughable, am I right? Customs Agent: Young lady, please step forward. Velasco: Of course. Velasco hands over her passport. Customs Agent: Business or pleasure? Velasco: Both. The Customs Agent looks up and smirks for a second. Customs Agent: Okay, you're good to go. Have a nice visit. Next. Dalton hands over his passport. The customs agent looks at it, stamps a page and gives it back. Customs Agent: Everything is in order, have a nice visit. Dalton takes his passport and walks on. He hears the customs agent shout next again before reaching Velasco. Velasco: That went well, huh? I got the intel on the car, let's get to it. They cross the main hall of the terminal and step outside through the swing door. Several tourists can be seen around the two. They take a side path to a large parking garage. '' '''Velasco:' There it is, the sedan. License checks out. They walk to it. The license plate reads CST 121 Velasco: Keys should be inside, check the ignition. Dalton walks to the front of the car, opening the door and taking a seat. He turns the keys in the ignition, starting the car. Velasco: Seems like you found them. Velasco takes a seat next to Dalton. She hands him a holster with a MK23. Velasco: Put on the holster, we might see some company later on. Dalton puts on the holster while Velasco contacts Hilsher. Velasco: Hilsher, we're in the car heading to the target building, over. Hilsher (Radio): Copy that Velasco. Sending you coordinates of the building to your phone, stand by. Velasco: Affirmative. Dalton, head to the highway. Dalton starts the car and drives through the parking area. He intersects onto the main road and blends in with the traffic. Hilsher (Radio): Coordinates have been transmitted. Velasco: I got them, near Residence Hamuta. Hilsher (Radio): That's the place. We're sending a drone to there too, keeping an eye on the place. ETA 10 minutes. Velasco: Copy all. Dalton, step it up. Dalton goes over the highway through Papeete in one straight line. Velasco: I found the address. Shit man, she owns a couple of houses connected through a central garden. What money can buy, huh? It is in a crowded area, however. We could expect some problems when guns come in play. Dalton continues to drive, passing cars left and right to be as fast as possible. After a while, Velasco gives a direction. Velasco: Take a turn right. Dalton takes a turn right and leaves the highway. Velasco: The HVI is at the end of this road, you can't miss it. Just head straight on. Dalton follows Velasco's directions. After a while, they arrive at the place. Velasco: Hold up, we're hear. That's it. Dalton slows down as Velasco points at a house. Velasco: Door seems intact, no signs of brute force. They scan the area with their eyes. Velasco: Hey, you see those cars? Velasco points at a few black SUVs. She waits for Dalton to get his eyes on the SUVs. Velasco: I don't trust it, there shouldn't be so many of the same cars. Let's check it out. Dalton parks and they step out of the car. He leaves the keys in the ignition. Valesco walks up front, resting her hand on her holster. Velasco: Keep your hands ready, we don't know what is inside. They reach the door. Velasco walks to it, knocking on the door before taking a step to the side to take cover against the wall. Velasco: Doctor Lani, are you home? Shade agents. Is anybody there? No response. Velasco: She could be anywhere, but I don't trust it. Dalton, sweep low to the side. See if you can find an entrance. I'll play persistent salesman. Dalton walks to the side of the house. He finds a fence and climbs over it, landing in a small pathway next to house. He peeks into the garden seeing, multiple MHL members. Another MHL member runs to the group. MHL Member 1: We have company. Some woman selling some stupid shit. MHL Member 2: Deal with her, but don't attract any attention from the neighborhood. MHL Member 1: Got it. The MHL Member jogs back to the front house. Dalton walks back towards the fence, noticing a window, slightly higher than him. He opens it and quietly hauls himself inside. He is in the hallway and is standing in a storage room. He hears the MHL member heading towards him and a cock of a weapon. He walks to the door. MHL Member 1: For her sake, I hope she left. Right when he passes, Dalton grabs him by his shoulders and throws him inside the room. MHL Member 1: What the fuck?! Dalton grabs his pistol by the barrel, smashing the hilt on the head of the MHL member, knocking him out. He proceeds to the front door, opening it for Velasco. Velasco: I see you got in, what's the situation? She passes by the storage room, seeing the MHL member. Velasco: Oh fuck me, they're already here. Hilsher, we have a little situation. She walks towards the guy, investigating him and noticing the handgun. Hilsher (Radio): What is it, Velasco? Velasco: MHL got here first. We have no idea how many of them there are and we got one that is heavily armed. We need advice. Hilsher (Radio): Hang on, I'll ping her cell. Velasco and Dalton secure the room. Hilsher (Radio): Got it. Signal is coming from the second room on the left at the upstairs floor. Velasco: Got it. Let's check it out. The two of them head upstairs. They locate the second room at the left upstairs. Opening the door, they find a room that has some knocked over furniture. The cell phone is lying on the floor. Velasco picks it up. Velasco: Looks like there was a struggle. Hilsher, we've found the location of the pinged cell. No sign of the asset Lani, she may be compromised. MHL Member: She is compromised. A weapon is heard being cocked. Shinobi: Hands up where I can see them. Shinobi and three masked and armed MHL members circle in front of the two. Velasco: You again. What have you done to Doctor Lani? Shinobi: With your right hand, both of you place your holstered weapons on the floor and slide them to me. Velasco: What have you done? Shinobi: Do as I instruct. Talk again and I'll shoot your toes off. Dalton and Velasco do as they are instructed. Shinobi: As soon as my man didn't check in with me, I knew that something was amiss and you two had snooped around in the bait room. Shinobi turns to Dalton Shinobi: And it looks like you've decided to ignore my piece of advice. I meant every word I said back on Maui. Anyone interfering with the affairs of Chairman Koyara and the Movement will face strict retribution, whether it be carried out by me or someone else. Perhaps it is time that I send both of your heads back to the Shade headquarters to show how serious I am with such a threat. Hilsher (radio): Velasco come in! Dalton?! Shinobi takes the radio earpiece off of Velasco's ear and an MHL member removes it from Dalton. They place it on the ground and step on it, destroying the devices. Shinobi: Lani had fled the house before we had even decided to break in. She is somewhere on the island and we will eventually find her. He turns to leave and stops. Sinobi: Put them out for a couple of hours. I hope never to see your faces again. Shinobi leaves the room, shouting at some of his men to prepare to move out. MHL Member: Up! The MHL soldier grabs Dalton and hauls him to his feet, escorting him to the door. As they exit, Dalton wrenches himself free and puts the MHL Member in a chokehold until his assailant is knocked out. Searching the body, Dalton finds a tomahawk on the belt and takes it. Heading back into the room, the second and third MHL members are still guarding Velasco. MHL Member 2: The hell's taking him so long? Dalton lunges, striking the closer MHL member in the back of the legs with the tomahawk and felling him. He tosses the weapon up with his left hand and catches it with his right before slitting the man's neck. The second MHL member notices, but is killed by Velasco snapping his neck. Dalton goes over and helps her up. Velasco: You okay? She grabs one of the guard's Onyks. Velasco: Let's grab their guns. Dalton picks up a VBR with a random attachment. Velasco: Comms are down, we're on our own. Dalton follows her out. Another trio of MHL members arrive, but are killed. All three are armed with Onyks carbines with randomized attachments. Velasco: 'If the comms are down, then that means there's a scrambler somewhere. Also fairly good to know they didn't bother frisking us for our backups. ''The two of them place their backup earpieces in and begin to search the house. Occasionally a couple of MHL members will attack and get killed. Eventually, they reach a small basement laboratory access at the house's back. The scrambler is on a table by the door. '''Velasco: Step back. She fires her weapon at the jamming device, destroying it. Velasco: Alright, let's try that again. Hilsher (radio): Kilo Two? Kilo Four? Respond immediately, that's an order! Velasco: Kilo Two here. Hilsher, it's good to hear your voice. Hilsher (radio): Velasco, what the hell have you two been doing?! I've been trying to get hold of you since forever! Velasco: We're at the point of interest, but we've got a problem. HVI is nowhere to be found and we just encountered a dozen MHL footmen. She might be compromised. Hilsher (radio): That's a negative. I tried to reach you, but just as I was about to come on, the connection severed. Velasco waves to Dalton and they head back out to the car. Outside, more MHL converge on the two and are all defeated in a firefight. Dalton this time climbs into the shotgun seat and Velasco drives out of the neighborhood. Velasco: Scrambler, but we took care of it. Hilsher (radio): Anyway, I've got new intelligence, but it could be stale for all I know since it was fifteen minutes ago. A camera in a Papeete hotel lobby just caught her via facial rec. She's on the move and likely seeking a way off the island. I'm moving the drone over her last known location to try and get a visual. Sending the point to your HUD now. Move fast because our eye in the sky just picked up more MHL technicals moving in the same direction. Velasco: We can intercept them in time. Hilsher (radio): Negative. Proceed to the doctor's location at once. I'm in contact with local law enforcement, although they're not properly equipped or trained to fight the MHL, it'd be a bloodbath. Best thing to do now is to get to the doctor's location. That's where they'll be heading and once we get her out, they won't stick around on the island. Velasco continues driving towards downtown Papeete, but is forced to slow down just before they arrive since there is an open market with civilians crossing their paths. Velasco: Oh come on! Not now! Kilo One, we've run into resistance in the form of a market. It's going to take us ten mikes to even get to the hotel's entrance. Hilsher (radio): Shit. Security feed just picked up MHL going into the hotel. We lose her, Hawaii will become an independent nation. Velasvo and Dalton lower their weapons and gently push their way through the crowd. On occasion, a civilian will try and touch some of his gear, only for him to brush their hands aside. Eventually, they clear the marketplace and spot a couple of SUVs at the hotel's entrance. As they enter the hotel, there are several MHL gunmen holding everyone hostage. Velasco: Dalton, alternate path on your right. Dalton takes the alternate path and makes his way around to give him a view of the lobby from the back. Gunfire breaks out. Velasco: I've been made! Shit! Hilsher (radio): Velasco! Velasco: I'm hit! Dalton rushes in, finding a half dozen MHL members. Through careful aim and a timely smoke grenade to conceal Velasco's position, he manages to grab her and drag her behind the reception desk. Velasco: I'm okay. Good thing we wear this armor right? Dalton reengages the MHL, neutralizing another group coming from the other rooms. He gives an all clear signal.